1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run and its attaching structure.
2. Related Art
Generally, a glass run is provided along an inner periphery of a door frame of an automobile. A glass run includes a main body portion having a section in a U-shape comprising a base bottom portion and a vehicle interior side wall portion and a vehicle exterior side wall portion extended from the base bottom portion and a vehicle interior side seal lip and a vehicle exterior side seal lip extended to an inner side of the main body portion in view from a sectional direction thereof. According to the above-described glass run, the main body portion is attached to an attaching portion (for example, channel portion) provided along the inner periphery of the door frame, and peripheral edge portions of inner and outer faces of the door glass are squeezed to be sealed by the two seal lips.
A glass run in recent years is constituted by an extruded portion molded substantially in a linear shape and a molded portion for connecting the extruded portions in a state of making a predetermined angle therebetween, and constituted by a front vertical side portion, an upper side portion and a rear vertical side portion along a shape of a door frame. That is, a molded portion is provided corresponding to a corner portion (refer to, for example, JP-A-6-219160).
Further, there is also a technology of mounting a glass run after partially notching a long member formed by extrusion-molding and constituting a corner shape by folding to bend the portion (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-274187).
However, when the glass run is constituted by the extruded portion and the molded portion as in JP-A-6-219160 mentioned above, there is a concern that a connecting line of the extruded portion and the molded portion appears in an outlook thereof and owing thereto, a reduction in an outlook (i.e. appearance) quality is brought about. Further, there is also a case in which constituting materials of the extruded portion and the molded portion differ from each other, colors/lusters of surfaces thereof differ from each other significantly, and there is a concern of bringing about a reduction in an outlook quality also by the difference of the color/luster. Further, a stepped difference is liable to be formed at a boundary portion (connecting portion) of the extruded portion and the molded portion and there is a concern of bringing about a reduction in a seal performance. Further, the injection molding is needed other than the extrusion-molding, and therefore, an increase in a fabrication cost and a fabrication step number is brought about by that amount.
Further, even when the corner shape is formed by providing the notch (slit) partially as in JP-A-2002-274187 mentioned above, work is needed for forming the corner shape. Therefore, the increase in the fabrication cost and the fabrication step number is invariably brought about by that amount.
Meanwhile, there is a concern of shifting to move a glass run in a longitudinal direction in opening and closing (moving up and down) door glass by operating stresses of opening and closing the door glass on the glass run. In order to wipe out the concern, generally, in a glass run constituted by an extruded portion and a molded portion, there is partially provided a projected portion for preventing shift locked by a hole portion or a recess portion formed at an attaching portion for the molded portion.
However, when an entire region in a longitudinal direction of the glass run is constituted by an extruded portion member as in JP-A-2002-274187 mentioned above, the glass run is extruded to be molded by the same sectional shape, and therefore, the projected portion for preventing shift cannot partially be provided as described above simultaneously with molding. That is, when the projected portion for preventing shift is going to be provided partially, after extrusion-molding, a step of partially providing the projected portion is needed separately by injection molding after extrusion-molding. Therefore, a reduction in a fabrication efficiency is brought about and there is a concern of reducing the meaning of constituting an entire region in the longitudinal direction by the extruded portion member.